Tenth Time 'Round
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: The iPod shuffle challenge - ten drabbles written via length of the song that appears next on the list. Various genres and pairings are as follows; Pokeshipping , Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and Oldrivalshipping.


**Tenth Time 'Round (Pokémon) – by Cerulean Leader**

_**1) Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.**_

_**2) Turn your music player and put it on random/shuffle**_

_**3) Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4) Do ten of these, and then post them.**_

**1. Holding On by Simple Plan (Slight Pokeshipping)**

The raven haired boy rummaged through his bag like crazy, throwing his belongings around as they landed on various spots on the grass or dirt track with the occasional glance as he searched for something desperately to help his redheaded friend.

"Hurry, Ash! I'm slipping!" a voice yelled. The boy, Ash, looked down over the side of the cliff face to see the redhead hanging on for dear life onto the side.

"Hang on, Misty!"

"I am! I am holding on!" she yelled back as her pinkie finger slipped off the rock she was holding.

She shrieked in a desperate attempt to hold on, as Ash finally found a rope which he had received from Brock when they had departed on the way to Pallet Town.

"Ash!"

He held the rope tightly in his fingers as he crawled over to the side where the rock Misty was holding on too was starting to roll away. She bit her lip, her cerulean eyes filling with fear. It was the first time Ash had ever seen them filled with that.

Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"Misty!"

He finally came back to his senses, throwing the rope over and Misty finally saw it, grabbing onto it as Ash struggled to pull her up.

Once they finally got to the top, he sighed. "Hold on…"

**2. Single Ladies by Beyoncé Nolls (Slight Contest/Ikari)**

Dawn sighed as she leant back against her pink beanbag in her room. Her friend May, the coffee haired coordinator turned the pages of the magazine she was reading in frustration.

"We don't need them!" Dawn finally said; standing up as chocolate wrappers fell from her lap. "I mean, they're clueless anyway. _We're single ladies, and if they liked it, they should've put a ring on it." _she sang, waving her hand around as she sang the perfectly recited lyrics.

May laughed, soon standing up to join in the song. "I know, Drew and Paul are stupid. I can't believe they haven't noticed by now how many hints we've left them." she said, falling into the beanbag beside Dawn when they finished singing the song.

Both the girls grinned at each other before hearing the door ring.

**3. Devil In Me by Kate Voegele (Ikarishipping)**

Paul scowled at the girl standing before him. Did she always have to annoy him? He continued to glare at him with cold, onyx eyes as Dawn, the bubbly coordinator, just rolled her eyes and protested that he did know her name whenever he called her Troublesome.

But the thing was, he did find her troublesome.

She finally calmed down, and stopped waving her arms like a raving lunatic.

"Done yet?" he asked, keeping his cold stare on her. It usually intimidated other people but she was really the only person it never had an effect on and she'd been trying to crack through his shell for a while.

"You bring out the devil in me… My temper when it's usually hidden away. Why do you do it, Paul?" Dawn eyes, her own cobalt eyes filling with slight annoyance and confusion.

"…Devil in you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I don't usually yell, and it's mainly you who causes me to erupt like an angry volcano."

He cracked a smile. "Did you ever think that maybe I liked it?" he asked before walking off and leaving poor Dawn in a daze.

**4. Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner**

I don't understand.

Why did they always run away from me? Or even when one did show interest, someone always pulled me away. First it was Misty, then Max and then Croagunk with Poison Jab.

_One_ of them must have liked me, but oh no, I wasn't allowed to ask them out.

They were too cool for me, as Misty put it. They were out of my league.

Misty's just jealous that she got stuck with Ash and did get any of the Brock the Rock!

Oh, well. I know there's a girl out there for me, one who'll think I'm cooler than them!

"Yeah right, Brock!" I heard Misty say as I felt a sharp pain in my left ear. "Keep on dreaming."

I scowled and folded my arms as I was dragged around the Pokémon Centre.

**5. Smile by Uncle Kracker (Pokeshipping)**

She rarely smiled.

And when she did, it was like her dazzling and radiant smile lit up the whole world.

But, Misty Waterflower, barely ever smiled. And I loved her smile – even though it was rarely something you ever saw directed at me.

She smiled whenever she saw a cute Pokémon, whenever she won a battle, whenever she was eating ice-cream but usually it was her glare or scowl which I usually saw.

But, the fiery redhead, made me smile. She always makes me smile, even when I'm down and I need a friend there.

Her smile is my smile.

**6. Like It Loud by Cassie Davis (Contestshipping)**

"Turn the music up louder!" May yelled towards the DJ who stood behind the mixer, spinning records of upbeat. She was dancing by herself in the centre of the dance floor and continued to turn down offers of people who ask if she would like dance.

She refused for she only wanted to dance with one person but he didn't seem to get that clear. The emerald haired trainer was sitting across the room, scanning the room as he continued to avoid her gaze.

She tried moving closer to him but people got in front of him so he wouldn't see her and when he did, he pretended he didn't.

The DJ did as she asked as the upbeat song louder so it basically boomed through her ears. She smiled to herself and stopped as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Would you like to dance, May?" asked the very boy she had wanted to dance with.

**7. Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna (Olrivalshipping)**

"Keep going on with it Gary, I love it when you lie to me…" Leaf whispered, hugging her green pillow to her chest as her auburn hair curtained her face, jade coloured eyes closed as she hid them from the spiky-haired boy before her.

"I'm telling the truth, Leaf! I don't know why you're so worked up over this." he said, his normally arrogant voice now calm, trying to cheer up his girlfriend. "Really—"

She cut him off by chucking the pillow at him. Standing up from the carpeted floor, she turned to face him, her green eyes starting to blaze over in fury. "Why am I so worked up over this?"

She glared daggers at Gary, who was still seated calmly as he was used to her random mood swings. The two had been best friends as children so he knew that this was coming.

"I'm telling the truth, love. I never kissed Ava." he replied, standing up to meet her height. He may have been taller than her by at least half a head, but he still was slightly scared of the temper tantrums she threw. "I promise."

And with that, he pulled her into a kiss.

**8. Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance (Slight Pokeshipping)**

_You'll be great one day, Ash. And I'll be there to cheer you on the whole time._

These words haunted Ash Ketchum. They were the last words his father had spoken to him before he died, and the reason why he held onto his Pokémon Master dream so tightly.

The 19 year old leaned against his bed frame, his head looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed and tears threatened to fall from his warm brown eyes. He sniffed slightly, and moved his sleeve to wipe the trails of his tears on his tan cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, dad…" he murmured, looking back around the room. "I'm sorry I failed for you…"

He continued to weep to himself until his face was buried in sweet-smelling hair.

"Ash… It's okay…"

He hugged the slender body back, pulling her into his lap as he continued to cry into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mist… I lost it for you and dad."

She pulled away slightly to look up at him with sympathetic eyes. She looked like she was going to cry for him as well.

"It's not your fault. And your father would be proud of you, love… I know I am." she answered, rubbing his cheeks with his thumb. "You'll win it next time."

**9. Before The Storm by Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers**

The doors quickly closed behind him as he hurried through the Pokémon Centre as he held his Elekid.

"Nurse Joy!" he yelled, covering the Pokémon as much as he could with his wet jumper.

Soon enough, the yellow Pokémon was put onto a stretcher and wheeled away by a few Chansey surrounding him. They wouldn't let him enter the ER, and then Nurse Joy came over to him.

"You'll just have to wait, young man." she said sympathetically as she opened the doors to follow the Chansey. The purple-haired boy slumped against one of the chairs in the waiting room, his usually cold eyes threatening to spill tears.

He clenched them shut tightly to not let them fall.

A few hours later, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He wanted to be awake fro when Elekid got out.

The wooden doors suddenly pushed open and the boy jumped to his feet and rushed over to her. She just smiled at him.

"You're Elekid is fine, Paul." she told him. "He's in a critical condition and will be allowed to be released in a couple of days. But I must ask you, what caused him to get in such a position?"

He looked down in guilt. "A trainer challenged me on the way here. Before the storm, I called upon Elekid, but I wouldn't let him stop fighting even though I knew he was getting weaker the more I left him in battle. I was so scared afterwards… Thank you for taking care of Elekid, ma'am."

**10. Drop by Magoo & Timbaland**

"Fire!"

Orange flames surrounded the girl as she stood within the nearly empty PokeMart. Yelling at the top of her lungs, she shrieked in fright for help.

Being only a young girl, not even a Pokémon trainer yet, she had nothing to help her. She heard her mother's voice from behind the walls of the store, yelling her name.

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn, can you hear me?"

She tried to yell back, but the noise from the flames muffled her screams. She backed up against the wall as the burning substances threatened to lick her skin, and the smoke tried to suffocate her and limit her breathing.

Dawn tried to run back against the flames and soon made it towards the doors. Water gushed through to try and put the fire out, but trapped her inside. She banged on the door, and soon they opened as she hurried out, landing on the floor.

"Drop and roll, miss! You've got fire on your back, quickly!"

Still being frightened out of her wits, she dropped on her stomach and started to roll about on the ground to get rid of the flame, but stopped when she was squirted with water. With muffled thanks, she was engulfed in a hug by her mother.

"Oh, Dawn! I'm so glad you're alright." she whimpered, stroking her daughters midnight-blue hair. The usually bubbly girl sobbed in her mother's arms. "Me too, mummy!"

**A/N: Some of it is extremely rushed, but that's because I tried to finish it before the song finished. xD I fail at this.**

**Word Count: 1936 words – not including the Authors Notes**

**Anyway, it's my first time doing drabble counts, so please review!**

**~CL**


End file.
